1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt, and more particularly to a bolt assembly. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bolt assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a bolt body 2 having a head 23 formed integral within a molded knob 1 and having an outer thread 21 formed in the outer peripheral portion and having a lower end portion 22 for engaging with nut means. The knob 1 is made of plastic materials and may be easily damaged. The whole bolt assembly should be discarded when the knob 1 is damaged.
Another typical bolt assembly is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises knob 3 having a hub 31 formed in the center portion and having an aperture 32 formed in the hub 31. A bolt 4 includes a head 41 for engaging in the hub 31 and includes a lower end 42 for engaging into the aperture 32. The bolt 4 includes an outer thread 43 for engaging with a nut 5 so as to be secured to the knob 3. However, the knob 3 may also be easily damaged by the bolt and nut when the nut is over threaded relative to the bolt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bolts.